Criminal Cases
Criminal Cases is an American animated crime television series for Nickelodeon Based From the Game * The Sims 2 Opening Theme * Country of Origin * United States Number of Seasons * 4 Original Network * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons Production Companies * Nickelodeon Animation Studio Original Release * March 12, 2005 - September 26, 2008 Characters Main Characters * Austin Painter * Sandra Painter Other Main Characters * Jennifer Rocketwood * Tyler Williams * Stacey Fergie * David Kingston * Trixie Napeleon * Harvey Painter * Joan Painter Recurring Characters * Ashley Cherwell * * Brad Natewood * * * * Courtney Vancouver * Nigel Cook * * Jessica and Caitlin Madness * * Miranda Black * * * * Eleanor Knockboarder * Jonathan Frothingslosh * * * * * * * Minor Characters * Olivia Jeek * * * * * * * * * * * * * Phil Lawrence * * Cass Karmin * * * * * Ren Tucan * * * * Roger Chase * Gloria Stormblade * * Susan Justice * * * * * Locations Places * Pleasantview High School Episodes Season 1 (2005) * "Welcome to Pleasantview" * "Criminal Intent" * " * " * "The Mysterious Figure" * " * " * " * "One of the Boys" * " * " * "She's a Super Sneak" * "Game On" * "The Secrets of Cases" * "Great Caesar's Ghost!" * "House of Cards" * "I Can't Make You Love Austin If You Don't" * "Family Manners" * "The Mysteries of Jeweled Eggs" * "Royal Pains" * " * "Mysterious, Very Mysterious" * " * "One Step Foward" * " * "Crime Scene Investigation" * " * " * "The Academy" * "Safety Not Guaranteed" * " * "Parents' Night" * " * " * "Life as We Know It" * " * "Money for Nothing" * " * "A Forgotten Yesterday" Season 2 (2006) * " * " * "Big Deal" * " * " * " * " * "Find the Figures" * " * " * "Orange is the New Black" * " * " * "Law & Order" * " * " * "Dreamscape" * " * " * " * "The Unseen Resurrection" * " * " * " * "The Dutchess" * " * " * " * "Malcolm in the Middle" * " * " * " * "Being Frothingslosh" * " * " * " * " Season 3 (2007) * " * " * " * " * " * " * " * "Mess with Your Emotions" * " * " * " * " * "Figure's Revenge: Part 1" * "Figure's Revenge: Part 2" * " * " * " * "My Girlfriend" * " * " * " * " * " * " * "Too Cool to Be Mom" * " * " * " * " * " * " * " * "A Cold Day at Pleasantview" * " * " Season 4 (2008) *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" *" Category:Nick Shows